Shooting Stars
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "So what, Grant, it still hurt. I liked you... a lot. And you left." Grant/Rizzoli. Minor Dean/Rizzoli. Oneshot.


Joe Grant couldn't believe what he was seeing. FBI Agent Gabriel Dean and Detective Jane Rizzoli were walking down the sidewalk, laughing, talking, and _holding hands_. The sight made his stomach clench. He knew he should've forgotten about the woman while in DC, but she was still in his thoughts, and now she was with another guy.

He wanted to run over there and punch Dean's lights out. He wanted to go show Rizzoli that he was transferred back. That he still loved her. That they could be together. But he didn't. He knew these things had to be handled a certain way. He was going to talk to Jane one way or another, but he knew better than to just run over and demand answers.

XX

A week later, Joe was granted his wish. Jane had discovered he was back a few days prior, and showed no emotion on the fact. She was just… blank. She was still dating Gabriel and she seemed happy enough. But there was one thing Joe Grant learned in all his years of knowing Jane Rizzoli, it was knowing how to tell when she was really happy or just fronting. He could tell that (most) of it was a front.

Jane was walking along the sidewalk, alone, when Grant walked up beside her. If she noticed she had acquired a walking partner, she showed no indication. He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Jane beat him to it saying, "What do you want, Grant?"

The man smirked. "What? No welcome back? I have to say, I'm a little disappointed, Rizzoli."

"Welcome back." She said flatly, "Now, what do you want?"

"I saw you and Agent Dean together a few days ago. Are you two… together?" He felt so stupid asking this. Of course they were together. He could've asked a total stranger that knew none of them and they could've told you that. But he wanted to hear it from her.

She nodded. "For about a month now. He makes me happy. Why?" She asked, already knowing that this conversation was going to take a dangerous turn.

"Well, I just thought that _we_ might've had something…" He trailed off when he saw Jane looked at him, hurt, surprised, and… happy all at once.

"Why would you think that?" She said, trying to keep her voice void of emotion, and failing. Grant always did have that effect on her. It was something she loved and hated at the same time.

"We almost kissed all those months ago, before I left for DC, remember?" He was talking softer now, much softer than he was used to. What had gotten into him?

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago, Grant. And we didn't. You got moved to DC. And you know what? Maybe it was for the best. We never would've worked out anyway. And we both know it.""So, you're saying you'd rather be with him?" Grant asked, hurt and anger in his voice at the same time.

"Yeah, maybe I am. At least he didn't leave for DC, before confessing that he had liked me. At least he's been there for me. And not in a different state?" Venom was in her voice. He could tell he had struck a nerve.

"What did you want me to do? It was my _job_, Jane. You would've done the same thing if you were in my position, and you know it."

"So what, Grant? It still hurt. I liked you… a lot. And then, after finding out you feel the same way, I have to let you go. And I did. And I met Gabriel, who's a great guy who cares about me. And then, you show back up and all these stupid feelings I hate feelings for you come back. What part of any of that sounds fair to you?" She was yelling and crying at once. Grant had never seen a vulnerable side to Jane Rizzoli, but he was kind of glad that she was showing her to him, even by accident.

"What about my end? I get promoted to go to DC and then I find out you like me back. What could I have done? I was between a rock and a hard spot. What did you want me to do, Jane? What?""I don't know. But this right here proves my theory that everything worked out for the best, we would've destroyed each other if we got together. I mean, look at us. We weren't even together for five minutes before we were fighting!"

"Yeah, but that's what we do. We call each other out on our shit. And you know what? It works. Because we aren't afraid to hurt each other, but we also know that we care about each other. Wouldn't you rather have _that_ kind of relationship with someone -someone who would tell you when you were wrong instead of agreeing with you all the time? Face it, Rizzoli, we work great. You're just afraid to admit it."

She looked like she was ready to hit him. Really hit him. He was actually prepared for the hit, too. He even tensed when he saw her step toward him. But then, he felt her lips on his and they were kissing. Really kissing.

It wasn't a soul-shattering, all is right with the world, we're happy and in love so everything is perfect kind of kiss (because really, everything was far from "perfect" at that moment), but it was exactly what they both needed.

She pulled away and looked at him, shocked. "I can't believe I just did that. I have a boyfriend." She murmured, more to herself than to him.

"Yeah, but, maybe this is how it's supposed to be, Jane. I mean, I'm back, we have a shot now."

She shook her head. "No. Gabriel's a good guy and I don't want to hurt him. I'm not going to sit here and deny feelings for you, because they're clearly there, but at the same time I can't act on them. I hope you understand."He nodded numbly and she nodded, before saying a hurried goodbye. He stood there, pain taking over him, but fighting it. He wouldn't break down. He was better than that.

XX

Grant sat in his house, two weeks after the kiss with Jane, drinking alcohol and thinking. He had been kind of numb since that day. Only able to push past it for work. He was on his second (third?) glass of Scotch when he heard a knock on his door.

He stood up and opened the door to reveal none other than Jane Rizzoli herself. He gave her a "What are you doing here?" look.

"You were right, Grant. About everything." She sounded nervous. "And… I broke up with Gabriel. It wasn't working out."

He smiled. "This isn't going to be easy, Jane. We could totally screw this up. And it could destroy us both."

"Yeah, but it might be worth it." She replied. And with that, all he did was kiss her.

Neither knew what was going to come of the relationship they had. It could either destroy them both or become something great that neither of them expected. But, at that moment, it didn't matter. They'd figure it out along the way.

_Fin_

**This sucks. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed. Grant and Jane deserve so much better. Anyways, I wrote this again for Kristi, cuz they're like her favorite couple on the show. So, I hope she at least likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_** if I did, Grant would still be on the show.**


End file.
